My One and Only
by Cheating Death
Summary: Naruto never noticed how other guys looked at Hinata. Now that she is his girlfriend, however, it's all too obvious. That doesn't bode well with the hyperactive ninja. Fluffy one-shot.


****Okay, so here is a fluffy one-shot that I've been trying to finish for about two weeks now... I was asked if I wanted to write a story for an event called NaruHina Fluffy Day, so of course I was on board. We're going to ignore the fact that I didn't it get it done until the second to last day. In my defense, I've been working my ass off trying to finish up the next chapter of my other story (which has taken me a freaking month), so balancing them has been a challenge. But I'm glad that I was able to write it up and post it before it was too late ^^** **  
****

 _ **My One and Only  
** _

Naruto hurried down the steps of the Hokage's residence, relieved that his mission was finally over. Kakashi had dismissed him, as well as Sakura and Sai, and there was a single thought in Naruto's mind as he headed away from the building. He wanted to find Hinata as soon as possible, to let her know that he was back. His team had returned sooner than expected, mostly due to the fact that he that had insisted they rush back to Konoha as fast as they could. He just couldn't stand being away from Hinata any longer than necessary, and he'd thought about her non-stop ever since he'd left for his mission.

His Sage Mode activated, conveniently allowing him to figure out where exactly Hinata was. Within seconds, he had his answer and he excitedly made his way towards the direction from where he chakra was coming from.

Naruto made his way through the village, moving quickly but careful not to crash into anyone. He narrowly missed running into a pole. It didn't take him long to find her and he felt his heart soar when he laid eyes on her. Hinata was standing about thirty feet away, unaware of his presence as she took a moment to look for something in her purse. She was wearing a sleeveless, pale yellow dress with a long-sleeved white blouse beneath it, accentuating her feminine curves without being overly snug-fitting. Her long indigo hair moved elegantly in the gentle breeze, and Naruto couldn't get over just how gorgeous she looked. Without wasting another moment, he made his way towards her, breaking into a wide grin when she looked up and met his gaze.

"Hinata!" He weaved in and out between a few villagers, mumbling out awkward apologies as he neared the girl.

Hinata smiled radiantly. "Naruto-kun!" A second later, she was face to face with the hyperactive ninja.

Naruto immediately bent down to kiss her, gently cupping her cheeks in his hands as his lips found hers. "I've missed you," he said once he broke the kiss, staring into her pretty lavender eyes. She seemed so tiny as he towered over her, and he thought it was cute how she had to tilt her head almost all the way back to look up at him.

Hinata lightly gripped onto his jacket to steady herself, a light blush on her cheeks. "I've missed you too. I'm glad that you're back."

"Me too. Now I get to spend some much needed time with my beautiful girlfriend," he said with a flirty grin before planting a kiss on her forehead. Damn, he had missed her. He'd only been gone for a few days but it had felt so much longer.

"So, what are you up to?" Naruto asked with a chuckle, amused at how her face turned even redder.

"Oh, Hanabi asked me if I could pick something up from the store for her, but other than that, I don't have anything going on. H-have you eaten yet, Naruto-kun? It's a nice day out so we could have a picnic... U-unless you want ramen, of course," she quickly added.

Naruto smiled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "A picnic sounds great, actually. You make the best food and we might as well enjoy the nice weather while it lasts." It had been rather rainy over the past few weeks, but today there was not a single cloud in the sky. With any luck, it would stay that way.

"Okay, let me just get that for Hanabi and then after I drop it off, we can go," she said with a sweet smile. "Well, after I pack the food, that is."

Naruto held Hinata's hand as they headed down the street, loving how soft her skin felt against his. His large, rugged hand encased her delicate one, and he couldn't help but let out a content sigh. Ever since he and Hinata had started dating, his life had improved drastically. Sure, he had plenty of friends, not to mention the fact that the villagers now viewed him with respect and admiration, rather than scorned contempt. Being with Hinata was a different feeling entirely, though. For the first time, he had someone there to see him off and welcome him back from his missions. Someone to hug and kiss him, telling him that she loved him. Of course, he did the same for her, showering her with affection at every chance he could. It was the best feeling in the world and he wished that he could've experienced all of this sooner. He had her now, though, and that was all that mattered.

As they continued to walk towards their destination, Naruto couldn't help but notice a few lingering stares directed at them. More specifically, at Hinata. Several young males glanced at the indigo-haired girl with interest and Naruto frowned a bit. He looked over at a small group of them, noticing how their eyes scanned all over Hinata's body, particularly at her well-endowed chest. They shamelessly stared at her, though Hinata didn't seem to notice. Naruto certainly did and he cast a death glare in their direction, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders as he walked with her. The boys immediately averted their eyes, visibly scared of the Jinchuriki.

"Is everything okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, looking up at him with a bit of concern.

Naruto grinned at her and stopped for a moment, wrapping both of his arms around her. "Everything is fine. I just really missed you." With that, he leaned down towards her and kissed her passionately, causing her to squeak and blush profusely all over again.

The blond ninja wanted to make a point to these bastards; Hinata was his. Sure, maybe he was being a _tad_ possessive but he couldn't help it. He didn't want those perverts anywhere near her, and the fact that they were gawking at her while he was right there with her pissed him off even more. Were they blind or just plain stupid?

By the time he broke the kiss, Hinata was visibly flustered, and a bit unsteady. "You okay?" He asked with a smirk, noticing that he'd gotten his point across as the guys awkwardly wandered away. Taking her hand again, he began to tug her along once more.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure everything is okay?" Hinata murmured with confusion.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? I just love the fact that I have a really adorable girlfriend who gets embarrassed so easily," he teased. It was fun to mess with her, especially since it took very little effort. Unlike Hinata, Naruto was loud, brash, and not afraid to make an idiot of himself, which was a regular occurrence.

As they neared the shop, Naruto heard two guys whispering to each other as he and Hinata passed by them.

"Damn, she's hot..."

"Yeah, and look at those huge-"

Naruto's irises flashed red as he made eye contact with the second boy, causing him to shut up right away. Part of him wanted to go over there and punch the daylights out of the guy. Both of them, actually. However, he didn't want to cause a scene, especially in front of Hinata, knowing that the situation would make her extremely uncomfortable. He wordlessly pulled her along, his hand gently squeezing hers. By the time they'd reached the shop, he was just barely keeping is temper at bay. What the hell was up with all those guys staring at Hinata like that?

"I'll be right out, Naruto-kun," Hinata told him with a sweet smile. "Unless you want to come in with me."

"It's fine, I'll just wait here," he answered jovially, his eyes back to their original blue color. Once she'd disappeared inside, he let out a frustrated growl. "Just who the hell do they think they are? Bastards..." While he muttered to himself under his breath, he didn't notice Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru approaching until they were almost right in front of him. "Oh, hey. How's it going?" he asked casually.

"What the hell is up with you?" Kiba asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. "You sounded like you were talking to yourself or something..."

Naruto frowned a bit and sighed. "Well, ever since Hinata and I started dating, it seems like guys are constantly gawking at her," he griped. "They're not even being subtle about it. Even when I'm standing right next to her!"

"Where the hell have you been? Guys have been staring at Hinata long before you two started dating," Kiba pointed out. "You were just too dense to notice."

Shino quietly cleared his throat. "It happens frequently while we're on missions."

Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it seems like every time we're on a mission, there's always at least one creep that tries to hit on her."

"WHAT!?" Naruto's anger flared. "Okay, that's it! From now on I'm coming with you on your missions so that I can keep an eye on her."

Kiba looked at him like he was crazy. "Geez, calm down, Naruto. You can't just tag along on all of our missions like that. Stop acting like a lunatic."

"I'm not acting like a lunatic!" Naruto shot back, refusing to acknowledge that he was.

"Hinata can take care of herself," Shino told him. "Do you not trust her?"

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I trust Hinata completely. But plenty of guys out there are perverts and I sure as hell don't trust any of them."

"Well, you don't have anything to worry about," Kiba said flatly. "Hinata wouldn't fall for some random guy that comes along."

Naruto calmed down slightly, though he was still a bit annoyed. "I mean, I shouldn't have expected anything less. Hinata's gorgeous so obviously other guys are going to be looking at her. It just pisses me off, ya know. I shouldn't get so upset but I can't help it." When the hell had he become so possessive?

"Are you really that insecure?" Shino questioned. "Do you honestly think that Hinata cares about their advances? She has no interest in any of them."

"Yeah, but..." the blond ninja grumbled. "I just don't know if she understands how it makes me feel."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, are you really that damn stupid? Of course she knows how you feel. How the hell do you think _she_ felt all those years when you were obsessed with Sakura? How many times did she have to listen to you go on and on about how much you loved Sakura? Or what about those annoying fangirls that are always following you around? Even though you're not into any of them, she still sees other girls attempting to flirt with you. So if anyone knows how you feel, it's Hinata, because she's been dealing with it for years."

Naruto went quiet, the words sinking in as he processed them. He had spent so many years overlooking Hinata, not even considering how she must've felt during that time. He'd hurt her so many times without realizing it, unaware of the pain he'd caused her.

"So do you get it now?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah..." The Jinchuriki smiled. "You're right. I need to stop being so selfish and let Hinata know how much she means to me."

Once Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru had left, Naruto continued to think about what they had just said. Hinata had been the first person to ever acknowledge him yet he had been too dumb to realize it. His thoughts were interrupted when his girlfriend emerged from the store, an apologetic smile on her angelic face.

"Sorry to make you wait, Naruto-kun. The line was rather long and-" Hinata's lavender eyes went wide as Naruto suddenly bent down to kiss her, cupping her face in his hands. She nearly dropped the small box she was holding and her face heated up as it turned bright red.

"Hinata...I just want you to know how much I love you," he told her once he gently pulled away, his voice deep and husky. "And even though I don't deserve you, I'm happy that you still want to be with me."

Hinata stared up at her boyfriend with confusion, then smiled sweetly at him. "Of course I want to be with you. A-actually, I constantly think to myself how lucky I am that you chose to be with me, when you could have almost any girl that you want."

"I don't want anyone else. No one can compare to you, not even close. And I should've realized it sooner. I'm sorry for all the times that I hurt you," Naruto said, his fingers brushing against her silky dark locks. "You mean the world to me, Hinata, and I'm going to make sure you see it yourself." He leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "Anyway, did you get what you came for?" he asked, changing the subject before she became too flustered.

The indigo-haired girl smiled and gave a small nod. "Yes, I did."

"What is it anyway?" Naruto questioned, gently taking the box to carry it for her while taking hold of her hand with his free one. "You said that it was something for your sister?"

"Yes, Hanabi asked me if I would mind picking her up some cinnamon rolls, and since I had nothing going on, I saw no reason why I shouldn't. It will make her happy, which is enough for me," she added as they headed towards the Hyuga compound. That was another reason why Naruto loved her so much; she was so caring and considerate, much more so than anyone else he had ever met. "Oh, Naruto-kun, did you want to clean up first? Since you just came back from a mission, I figured that you probably wanted to take a shower. I could drop these off to Hanabi and meet you at your apartment if it makes things easier."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm all set. Last night, this old lady invited us to spend the night at her house since it started to rain. She let us all take showers and she even washed our clothes. It was kind of awkward because she had me wear her son's robe while she cleaned our stuff. But it could've been worse," he added with a laugh. "She had two daughters, but only one son, so Sai had to wear one of her daughter's frilly pink robes. It was pretty hilarious But anyway, that's why I'm not all dirty or sweaty. So we can go as soon as you drop those off." He narrowed his eyes at a young man who'd made the mistake of staring at Hinata's chest, causing him to quickly avert his gaze.

After delivering the sweets to her appreciative younger sister, Hinata quickly packed up their lunch. She'd taken a spare blanket from her closet, carefully folding it so that it would fit in the basket. A little while later, they'd arrived at their destination, a small clearing in the forest that was ideal for a picnic. The ground was flat and even, cushioned slightly with soft grass with almost no rocks to discomfort them. While Naruto spread the blanket over the ground, Hinata pulled the bento boxes she'd made out of the basket.

"As much as I love ramen, you make the best food," the Jinchuriki complimented her before taking a huge bite. "You're such a great cook, Hinata," he mumbled, his mouth full. His box was empty in under five minutes and while he waited for Hinata to finish hers, he rambled on about details from his mission.

Hinata listened intently as he spoke, taking in every word as he excitedly told her anything that he'd deemed worth mentioning.

"So after I accidentally knocked Sakura into the lake, she chased after me and tried to kill me," he said with a laugh. "I meant to push Sai but I tripped and got her instead." He had received a punch to the head for his blunder, but it had since stopped throbbing.

"I can imagine that she wasn't too happy about it," Hinata said with a smile.

"Nope, not at all," he said sheepishly. Naruto grew serious after a moment, reaching over to take hold of her hand and surprising her. "I'm sorry for acting so weird earlier," he said, his eyes locking with hers. "It's just that...I've noticed how other guys look at you. And it pisses me off way more than it should. It's one thing to get a little jealous, but I just get angry at the very thought of other guys trying to get with you. I know that I don't deserve you but I really don't want to lose you. You're the reason why I'm so happy, and I can't stand the thought of you not being with me."

Hinata looked him with a slightly stunned expression, then gave him a soft smile, her hand squeezing his. "I understand, Naruto-kun. You don't need to apologize and...I want to be with you and only you. At least until you don't want me anymore," she joked lightly.

Hinata had only been kidding but Naruto cupped her cheeks in his hands, moving closer to her. "That will never happen." He kissed her, then rested his forehead against hers. "When I noticed the way other guys look at you...it made me realize how you must've felt all those years. I'm sorry for putting you through that. I'm such an idiot."

"It's okay, Naruto-kun," she replied gently. "None of that matters, so please don't beat yourself up over it. And in the end..." Her voice trailed off for moment, and she pulled back a bit to look into his bright blue eyes. "...both of us are happy now. Besides...I should've told you how I felt about you."

"You did," he pointed out with a laugh. "But I'm stupid and didn't register what you'd actually meant. And you're right, we shouldn't worry about what happened in the past because we have the rest of our lives to make up for it. Even if that means I have to chase off any creepy guys who try to make a move on you." Before she could respond, he closed the gap between them to kiss her soft, rosy lips.

Hinata had been caught off guard, but she quickly relaxed and reciprocated the affection. There was no way she could ever love another man the same way that she loved Naruto. It just wasn't possible. She loved his vibrant personality and all of his endearing quirks. Even the ones that other people typically found annoying. There wasn't a single thing that she would ever want to change about him.

Without breaking the kiss, Naruto gently pushed her so that she was lying on her back, covering her body with his much larger frame. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist, her small hands gripping his black jacket. The blond ninja finally drew back and gazed down at her, caressing her cheeks with his fingers. "I'll _try_ to stop acting so crazy, but I can't make any promises," he teased with a smirk. "

Hinata smiled warmly. "You're not acting crazy, Naruto-kun. I know that you're just trying to protect me."

"In all fairness, after everything with Toneri, I think it's reasonable for me to feel that way. Oh, and Kiba told me how you constantly get hit on during missions," he added with an edge to his voice. "I suppose I can't blame them, but if they won't take 'no' for an answer, I'll have no choice but to kick their asses."

"Th-that won't be necessary," she replied, a prominent blush on her face. "They usually give up when I tell them that I have a boyfriend."

His blue eyes narrowed a bit. " _Usually?_ So a few of those bastards are persistent, huh? Maybe I _should_ tag along on all of your missions. If they won't take the hint from you, they'll be forced to deal with me."

Hinata sweat-dropped. "I-it's fine. Really." To get his mind off the subject, she gingerly reached up and pulled his face down to hers, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

Naruto eagerly returned the gesture, deepening the kiss slightly. They'd only been dating for a few weeks, so he didn't want to come off too strong and make her uncomfortable. Hinata, however, seemed to be enjoying it just as much as he was, her fingers combing through his short hair. She remained pinned between him and the blanket, and felt his hand cup the back of her head while his other arm wrapped around her waist. No one was around to see them in this intimate position, but even if there had been, it was unlikely that either would've noticed right away. Naruto continued to kiss her slowly and passionately, his fingers brushing against her silky indigo locks. Her chest squished against his, and he stifled a pleasured groan. He didn't plan to go any further, but damn, it was difficult to resist.

The couple was so engrossed in their current activity that they'd hadn't noticed that it had started to rain. Since Naruto was on top of Hinata, he felt the drops before she did, and he reluctantly broke the kiss. He turned his head to see that it was, in fact, raining and gradually becoming heavier.

"So much for the good weather," he chuckled, getting off of her. "Let's get out of here before we get drenched."

Hinata nodded and began to gather up their belongings, putting everything back into the basket. While she did this, Naruto sloppily grabbed the blanket and wadded it up into a ball, carelessly stuffing it into the basket on top of everything else. He then stripped off his jacket and proceeded to wrap it around Hinata's body. The jacket looked huge on her petite frame, and for the millionth time that day, Naruto couldn't help but think how adorable she looked. It came halfway down her thighs, and the long sleeves concealed her hands.

"W-wait, Naruto-kun," she tried to protest. "You're going to get soaked if you don't wear your jacket. Please take it back."

He smirked, giving her the basket. "Now why would I do that? My sweet little girlfriend might catch a cold and I don't want that to happen." In one quick motion, he swept her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. "You're my princess, and I want to treat you like one," he told her, nuzzling his cheek against her forehead.

Embarrassed, Hinata buried her red face in his chest. As much as she wished that he'd kept his jacket on, she had to admit that it was warm and comforting. With her hands still buried inside the sleeves, she held the basket in her arms, aware of the rain getting heavier. Without wasting another moment, Naruto's body cloaked itself in chakra and he sped off towards his apartment. He supposed that he could've brought her home, but he wanted to spend more time with her. Within seconds, they were already back in the village, and the Jinchuriki jumped from one rooftop to the next. The rain had become even heavier in that short amount of time.

True to his word, Naruto managed to get them to his apartment in record time, though they were both thoroughly drenched.

"What the hell is up with the rain today?" he grumbled, closing the door behind him once he'd quickly ushered Hinata in. "It was so nice out earlier."

Hinata smiled and removed his jacket, hanging it up on a hook to allow it to dry. Even with the protection of his jacket, her dress had become pretty wet, and it clung to her skin. Naruto, of course, was soaked and he immediately stripped his white shirt off and carelessly discarded it off to the side. Hinata's face quickly turned bright red, and she tore her gaze from his bare, glistening chest.

"C'mon, I have some clothes that you can change into," he said, grabbing her hand once they'd removed their sandals. "Unless you'd rather be naked," he added playfully.

"No!" Hinata squeaked with embarrassment as he led her towards his bedroom. "Your c-clothes are fine..."

Naruto's clothing was much too large for Hinata's petite frame of course, so he improvised as much as he could. He'd given her an orange t-shirt that came almost down to her knees, but his pants were too loose, even with the drawstring tightened all the way. She had removed her bra, as that too had become damp, leaving her in only her panties and the shirt. Naruto had changed into another plain white shirt, as well as black sweats, his heart nearly stopping when he saw Hinata. He'd seen her wear his jacket a few times since they'd started dating, but this was his first time seeing her in one of his shirts. With nothing else on, for that matter. "How are you this damn cute?" he demanded over-dramatically, grabbing onto her shoulders as he leaned in close. "And people wonder why I don't trust other guys around you...just look at you!"

"Umm..." Hinata trailed off, unsure what to say as she blushed all over again. The fact that she was actually wearing one of his shirts was enough to make her light-headed, but his intense stare was what made her sway.

The Jinchuriki laughed, holding onto her. "I'm just messing with you, Hinata. Anyway, you might be dry but I still need to warm you up." He tugged his flustered girlfriend into the living room and pulled her down onto his lap as he plopped onto the couch. He then grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over them, hugging her close to his body. "Told you that I could warm you up," he said with a grin as he snuggled with her.

Hinata looked at him with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry about all this, Naruto-kun. It was my fault for suggesting a picnic even though the weather hasn't been so great lately..."

"Are you kidding? I'm having a great time just being with you right now. Whether we're outside getting rained on or inside cuddling, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy no matter what," he told her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Me too," Hinata said with a smile, her cheek resting against his chest.

Naruto glanced out the window. "Well, since it's pouring out and I don't want you to get sick, it looks like you're stuck here with me for the rest of the day."

"The rain might stop," she teased lightly.

"Nope. You're not allowed to leave. Besides, I know that you'd rather stay here with me than go home," he added with a smirk. "I'm way more fun than your family so it's no surprise why."

She smiled sweetly. "Well, you're not wrong about that. And I've missed you so I'm in no hurry to leave."

"It's still pretty early anyway, so I don't think your dad will send out a search party to go look for you." He grew serious and began to run his fingers through her hair, stroking it gently. "I'm glad that you waited for me, Hinata."

Hinata looked up at him with confusion. "Hm?"

"You could've gone with any other guy, and I know that there are plenty that would jump at the chance, but you waited for me to stop being such a moron. Even though it took me forever to realize how I felt about you, you still decided to be with an idiot like me," he added sheepishly. "Thank you."

"You d-don't need to thank me," she murmured, a light blush on her cheeks. "There are plenty of girls that like you, and you chose me..."

Naruto kissed her forehead. "You acknowledged me before anyone else, Hinata. Nothing can compare to that. You're my one and only."

"And you're mine," Hinata said softly, closing her eyes with content.

He rested his head on top of hers, still running his fingers through her thick hair. "Hey, you know what else could warm us up?" he asked flirtatiously, his voice deep and husky.

The kunoichi blushed at the tone, shyly looking up into his bright blue eyes. "W-what?"

Naruto broke into a playful grin. "Ramen."

Hinata smiled, relaxing in his arms. "We just ate a little while ago."

"Okay, then how about this?" The Jinchuriki suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, catching her completely off guard. He could feel her face radiating heat as he kissed her, and he drew back slightly a few seconds later with a snicker. "Told you it would work."

 **Alright, that concludes the fluffy story that I'd been dying to do but needed motivation (and a set deadline) in order to complete it. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
